The Ups and Downs of Life
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Life for Link is slightly complicated. He’s was a orphan until he met Dark, then there’s college to worry about now, some elevator troubles, and the love for his black-hearted cousin removed many times somehow . AU DarkLinkLink pairing for Anna-chan!


**A/N:** I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas Anna!

**WARNING: **AU. MAN-LOVE. Difficult concepts. Incest…? No flames please! I'll get pissy.

**SUMMARY:** Life for Link is slightly complicated. He's was a orphan until he met Dark, then there's college to worry about now, some elevator troubles, and the love for his black-hearted cousin (removed many times somehow).

**DISCLAIMER:** Simply said—NOT MINE.

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue."

Self-Explanatory

……………………………………………………………………………………………… The Ups and Downs of Life

Yawning wide enough to crack his jaw, Link reached over to his blaring alarm clock and swatted the off button. Snuggling deeply into his warm cocoon of blankets, he let out a sigh. That was until the lean and sort of heavy body of his roommate bombarded him from above. Link made a muffled yelp as the body bounced on him, singing the entire time, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up and make me breakfaaaaaaaaaaast!"

Needless to say, Link did get out of bed—skittering away from his second or third cousin about four or five times removed—in order to prepare breakfast before another day at school. It was a ritual. Link's alarm would go off. Dark would awaken and mercilessly annoy the blond until breakfast was being created downstairs. They would eat like they hadn't seen real food in years. Then Dark would drive them to the junior college, flashy and European car speeding into a parking spot about seven minutes and fifty-three seconds before their Ancient Literature 16 class would start. Strolling through the door exactly two seconds before the teacher started to take attendance. That was every Monday and Wednesday of course. On Thursdays it was Math 34.

This Wednesday wasn't that different, except for the fact that Link was abnormally exhausted. Life was complicated when you were in love with a family member (no matter how distant). You see, Link was abandoned at a young age, and he lost the will to speak for the longest time. It wasn't until the caretaker—she was named Zelda, very wise and kind—hired a private eye on his twelfth birthday. The private eye had taken a blood sample and cheek swab along with fingerprint records. He discovered a dying relative in the east coast with a son a year later.

And that's pretty much how Link met Dark. Not on good terms, technically. Dark was, as his name implied, an extremely black-hearted person. He had pushed Link into the coy pond that held those mini sharks instead of fish. Not a pleasant experience.

Link finally spoke once Uncle Ganon croaked, which left Dark the estate and tons of money… or was it Grandpa Ganon? Link never understood the intricate webbing of how they were related. Anyway, Dark was being the regular jerk that he was, snapping as he shoved the deceased's belongings into boxes with the line, "Why the hell are you still staying around?!"

"Because you're all I have, dumbass!" Link shouted. Instantly he covered his mouth, surprise rising faster than his blush. Dark's reaction was to simply stare. It never helped the heat blooming across Link's face.

Well, that was three years ago. Much had happened since then. They moved out of the mansion that smelled like death. Went to Hyrule High School and Link graduated early with Dark's year. They bought and fixed a small two-story cottage in the modestly populated valley (a half-hour drive from the busy cities). However, those are stories for another day. Today's tale takes place in the elevator down the hall from the pair's Ancient Literature 16 classroom…

Dark had just pushed the button for the shiny metal door to close, ignoring a woman tripping over her shoes with a huge poster board that called for him to hold the door. Link sent him a raised eyebrow at his behavior. The raven shrugged, leaning against the reflective wall merely stating, "I don't like sharing my space… or my Link."

Link's heartbeat went into an erratic tizzy, making him turn his head away from his secret love. He completely missed Dark's eyes narrowing. It was startling when Dark's closed fist smacked the emergency stop button, jostling the tiny compartment. A red light flickered and Link's back slammed against a wall. The blonde's folder and books where tossed into the far corner as Dark towered over him. His orbs were shining in the light like dried blood.

"You keep doing that," he accused, bending his face closer to Link. "It's really beginning to piss me off."

"W-What?" the shorter one stuttered with wide oceanic eyes peering upward.

"Don't play naïve," Dark murmured eyes scanning Link's face evident in the way he brought his hand to cradle the back of the golden head. "Have I done something to scare you? Is that why you can't bring yourself to look at me like you use to?"

"Huh?!" was the genius response. Truthfully, it was hard to think when Dark's cool fingers swam through his silky hair. Link was trying his damnedest not to shiver violently.

"Oh, you didn't know? You've always stared at me like I was the only thing in the world…" Dark explained a smirk growing. Link hadn't noticed his cousin had moved nearer until a strong thigh was pressing against his lower extremities lightly. Dark's head tilted and a curtain of onyx strands tickled Link's neck. "I didn't see it but recently. You've even gotten quiet again."

"I-I…!" Link started, but found his voice was fleeting. Biting his bottom lip, he dropped his eyes over to the corner where his books lay injured and torn. Dark had suddenly growled, roughly jerking Link into his body, making the blond lose his breath. The intimacy of being so close, bodies like perfect matches of lines, curves, and gaps mated, it was a nerve-racking wet dream come to life.

"I'm all you have, right?!" he demanded hotly into the shell of Link's ear, "Well, you are all I _want_!"

The blond shut his eyes, wrapping his scrawny arms around the broad back of his love. Dark took this as a sign of submission and took what he claimed as rightfully his…

Sometime later the emergency button was punched and the elevator continued it's journey back to the first level of the college grounds. Link limped out wearing Dark's hoodie that was just too large for his frame. Dark followed, evil grin on his face while he casually slipped his hands in his jean pockets. He walked at Link's slow tempo, chuckling with superiority at the reason why the blond was dawdling. "You know, you could have just told me. Why would you worry over something like that, eh, cuz?"

"You really are an idiot, Dark," Link grumbled, then winced, shifting his backpack's weight. Dark stole the pack, carrying it wordlessly for the blond.

"Are you really going to insult your new lover?" he taunted, lowering his tone as he bent over Link, who gave a quick, "Ha!" before moving away. The raven rolled his eyes, reaching out to yank back Link. Enticingly enough, Link complied with the move, letting Dark reign in the shorter one. "You still didn't answer the question. Why did you never tell me you love me?"

Connecting their bodies, Link whispered, "You're all I have… and now all I need."


End file.
